Hermes
Hermes was born in West Blue, Olympia Island. Although olympia island is just a huge mountain in the middle of the sea, pirates were common to see there. Once he reached 16, he set out to sea in search of his father, deciding to become a pirate. Early Life Hermes's parents got divorced when he was 6 years old. His father went out to sea and became a pirate, leaving his wife heartbroken. Hermes was angry at his father for the suffering he caused for their family, especially after they were sent to work on the mountain for a living. Hermes grew up with a strong sense of responsability, he wanted to take care of his old mother. His mother eventually fell sick and died, leaving him with only a letter. Before her death, his mother wrote a letter and told Hermes she wanted to show the letter to his father before she dies. After her death, Hermes had no other use in the island, so he headed to the sea planning on becoming a pirate like his father. He also realized that all of his mother's suffering was because of his father, knowing that he vowed to kill the latter. He also took his mother's letter with him on his journey, without opening it, to fulfill her last wish. Before going into the Grand Line, Hermes defeated Gyrai of the Crescent Moon; resulting in earning his first bounty. He also stole Gyrai's Devil Fruit. Currently, Hermes is an Espada Pirate. Before joining the Espadas, Hermes was a Marine soldier. When he was in Logue Town preparing for his journey to the Grand Line; he had a duel with Daddy The Father. Daddy The Father saw great potential in Hermes and didn't finish him off. And when Daddy The Father heard Hermes' story, he told him that joinning the Marines would be the best way to get into the Grand Line. Hermes was accepted in the Marines and traveled with a Vice Admiral through the Calm Belt and into the Grand Line. Hermes left the Marines upon reaching the New World because he simply got sick of it and it served him the purpose of advancing this far in the Grand Line. Powers and Abilities Hermes has sniper ship skills by nature. he uses five guns along with his Devil Fruit powers. Aside from being an expert with guns, his Devil Fruit enable him to create any Material at will with small quantities, only if he touched it once before. He uses his Zai Zai no Mi powers and combine it with his bullets to use different kinds of attacks and combos, although he still didn't master his powers. He can use limitless combination of attacks and shots; making him a very annoying opponent. Aside from his sniper ship skills, Hermes knows some basic carpenter skills. Hermes is physically weak, being the weakest physically in the crew. However, he is a very fast runner, his high agility enable him to dodge a lot of attacks or escape from certain battles. He also has a very good endurance, being able to stand up after receiving a lot of damage. He can endure many attacks with his will power alone. After the time skip, Hermes mastered his Devil Fruit powers. He can now create hundreds of bullets in a matter of seconds. He can also create bigger quantities than before. He also seemed to have expanded his arsenal of bullets and carry some bullets in his bag for fast reloading. He also acquired a lot of new high-tech devices(like the modified eye goggle and the gloves). He is also a lot faster and more agile. He now has complete mastery of his use of guns, he can shoot targets with his eyes closed. He also acquired Materia Stones a very powerful and rare item that powers up his Devil Fruit ability enabling Hermes to shoot bullets with huge quantities. God Powers Hermes learned to use the power of the god "Hermes" that Magnus gave him. Although Hermes still didn't fully master this power. The power gives him incredible speed and agility, even Soru cant match up with this power. Haki During his fight with Usopp, Hermes showed signs of Haki usage, but he still hasn't realized it himself. After the time skip, Hermes have full mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki . He can now expect all the attacks his opponent will use. He also mastered Busoshoku Haki enabling him to empower his bullets with Haki and create a barrier around himself. Weapons Hermes uses five guns. He created all the five guns himself. The guns are made in a special way so that they can load his materials and bullets and shoot it easily. Hermes is a pro in adjusting his weapons with his Devil Fruit ability. He puts two of them in his jacket pockets, two behind his heels, and one around his torso. In Hermes' fight with Itao, Hermes lost two guns. And in his fight with Masao, Hermes lost a gun. He also lost another gun during his one year of training in Rocky Paradise Island. After the second time skip, Hermes got four new guns. Red Gun which is the gun made by Muramasa. Big Gun which is a two-handed gun, Hermes cant lift it with a single hand. This gun is used to shoot huge bullets. Shinobi which is a small gun that shoots metals and all kinds of projectiles, specially kunais and shurikens. Leak is a small gun, Hermes' uses it to shoot liquids. Though Hermes' got powerful guns now, he still uses of his old guns to be able to use his older attacks too. Appearnce and Looks Hermes is a tall guy with heavy eyebrows and brown eyes. His hair is red and spiky. He wears a blue headband with golden wings drawn on it on his forehead; the headband hides his left eye. He usually wears a brown jacket on his naked upper half, and a rolled up jeans on the lower half of his body. Hermes lost his left eye after his duel with Daddy the Father. Hermes also lost his right eye during his fight with Masao. After the time skip, Hermes now has a modified eye. His right eye has been replaced with a high-tech goggle. He also replaced his old jacket with a black one. His hair also got a little taller and has more spikes into it. Hermes now wears black gloves. Personality Hermes is upbeat and outgoing. He is loud and energetc, also very talkative. Hermes is very social; he doesn't miss a chance to bond with his crewmates. He is very loyal to his nakamas. His feeling of being useless in the crew is making him try his best to stand out. He have a habit of saying "dude" a lot. Relationships Crew Hermes is very social, he gets along with his crew, the Espadas, very well and loves his nakama more than anything. Magnus is one of his closest friends in the crew. Hermes is always hanging out with Magnus on the ship, fishing, playing games, and partying. Although Hermes never shows it; he really respects Magnus and see him as a great captain. Marimo wasn't very close to Magnus in the beginning. When Hermes joined, he was angry at Marimo for trying to kill him in their fight. Hermes and Marimo didn't get along very well. However, by time; they grew to like each others more and worked out their differences. Marimo became one of Hermes' close friends. Hermes was very sad because of Marimo's death. He refused to show how sad he is but in reality; he cried a lot after Marimo's death. Muramasa is very close with Hermes. They both fix the Terminus Est together. Hermes understands that Muramasa does a lot of work on the ship, being the navigator and the smith, so Hermes tries to help as much as he can. Before the second time-skip; Hermes asked Muramasa to make him a new gun. NWW and Hermes are both in the weakest trio. Hermes doesn't really know that much about NWW, but they do have conversations and are good nakamas. Milky is always beating Hermes up(comically) when he is asking for food. Hermes loves Milky's cooking and appreciate his powers. Also, Hermes is always sneaking in the kitchen to touch some materials there; which pisses Milky off. Hermes tries to help when they are low on ingredients, using his powers to help Milky complete dinner. They share a good bond. Sher is probably the closest to Hermes in the crew. Hermes thinks of Sher as a brother. They are always together in the ship and love fighting together. They have a lot of combination attacks and understand each others fighting style. When Hermes first joined, he was a bit scared of Sher's looks, Sher wasn't so opened up either. By time they created a very strong bond. They claim that they can never be defeated when they fight together. Anarky isn't very talkative with Hermes. They are both in the weak trio so they do share a bond. Hermes is sometimes seen beating up Anarky(comically). Hermes finds that the fact that Anarky is their spy hilarious. Since they both joined at almost the same time, they have that special bond together. Ray isn't very open in talking. Hermes likes Ray's powers and his personality. Although these two doesn't have a lot in common, Hermes really is more than happy to have Ray around. Lixis joined after Hermes. Hermes claimed that he can order Lixis around since he is older than him. Although he still doesn't know much about Lixis; he is happy to finally have a doctor in the ship who cures them after their deadly battles. Souji is one of the newest members. Hermes doesn't know much about him yet. He saw Souji helping Muramasa fix the ship and was amazed by his carpenting skills. The three of them work on fixing the ship really hard. Sun is the newest member. Hermes don't know a lot about her but he loves her art. He is also treating her specially since she is the only girl in the team. Family Hera is Hermes' mother. Hermes loved his mother more than anything in his life. She gave him a letter and made him have a dream. She raised Hermes very well until he was 15. Her death broke his heart and changed him. He set out to sea because of her. Apollo is Hermes' father. Hermes doesn't remember his father very well; since he left out to sea when he was little. Apollo is Hermes' main antagonist. Hermes is in search for his father, wishing to kill him. Marines Niku was Hermes best friend in the Marines. They used to be in the same team. They didn't work together well in the beginning but they became very good nakamas by time. Hermes betrayed Niku and left the Marines to become a pirate. Hermes later defeated Niku, proving himself as an Espada. Momo was Hermes' girlfriend for one and a half year while he was in the Marines. They used to be in the same team. Hermes loves Momo, but he had to go for reasons that aren't revealed yet. Hermes heard that his leave broke her heart. Masao was Hermes' mentor during his time in the Marines and his team leader. Vice Admiral Masao was very strict and serious. He used to always look down at Hermes' power; trying to improve him. Although Masao is very harsh with Hermes; Hermes thinks of him as the father he never had. Theme Song "I can do it when it counts, dude!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vEwsdbrums Character Design Originally, Hermes only had two guns, but then thought that was unoriginal and changed it. He also had a Gunblade, but it didn't fit the character. In earlier design of the character; Hermes was going to be completley blind, I still didn't abandon the idea that he will lose his second eye later. Orginally, his Devil Fruit was going to be Kusu Kusu Fruit (Tickle Tickle Fruit), it was going to be a mainly joke DF but then I abandoned the idea... and I am glad I did. When making the character, I was planning that he will be a lot more of a comic relief than he is now. he still plays the comic relief of the crew; but he was a lot less serious than he is now. Hermes design is rather simple. He wears headbands a lot, usually blue ones. His headbands has golden wings drawn on them. He also hides his left eye with his headbands(kinda like Kakashi). He wears cheap jeans and jackets. Quotes "Dude!" "You get shot in the face!" "I am a Messanger..." "Bull's Eye!" Trivia *Hermes is based on Greek Mythology. Hermes is the youngest of the Olympians and is the Messanger of the gods. *The Olympia Island, his birthplace, is also a refrence to the Olympic Mountain; home of the Greek gods. *He wants to deliver a message, a refrence to the Greek god Hermes being a Messanger. *Golden Wings, his bounty nickname, is also a refrence. Hermes(the greek god) was famous for having giant golden wings on his back. *Hermes theme song is the same theme song for Detective Gumshoe. They have similar personalities, but that's not all. My username(Fantasy Detective) is based on Detective Gumshoe. Category:Male Category:Espada pirates Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit user Category:West blue character